ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: WWE NXT
Raven: WWE NXT is a 2010 action wrestling entertainment movie and the third instalment in the Raven: Sin City Smackdown Franchise. But it broke the first film's record by claiming a whopping 260 victims. The other sequels are Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow in Miami and Raven: Grudge Match in Minneapolis. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Robin Jones - Beron * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Vince MacMahon - Himself * A.J. Lee - Herself * Dwayne Johnson - Himself * Michael Cole - Himself * John Cena - Himself * Michael Mizanin - Himself * Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne * Henry Cavill - Clark Kent (Man of Steel) * Amy Adams - Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luthor * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Adrianne Palicki - Wonder Woman * Steve Blum - Green Lantern * Taryn Southern - Herself * Oliver Ragen - Himself Plot In Miami, Oliver Ragen is at a drive-through with some of his friends. But after Jordan and Zach mess up Angus's order, an alternate Superman fights Bronte McKeown, who honks Brandon's car horn as a warning, making Oliver blame Angus, who gets punk'd. Meanwhile, in Kenat's house, somewhere in North America, Rohak and his 16 friends are still overjoyed about their Halloween performance a year ago, Kenat, Tezan and Kerud the happiest at solving the Michael Myers mystery in the show. Due to the WWE TV Show that Rohak is interested in, they all decide to head to the WWE Headquarters Studio by train. After a wild ride, they arrive at their first destination: Bradley Centre. In New York City at night, Beron encounters Superman, who nearly beats him in a fight, but Beron incapacitates him with kryptonite, which Superman quickly becomes his ally and nicknames him Batman due to the black uniform he is wearing. Oliver and Taryn also make an appearance and has news about the sighting. As Kenat and her friends enjoy their stay in Bradley Centre, they meet Beron, who introduces them to Superman, his girlfriend, Lois Lane, Green Lantern, The Flash and Wonder Woman. Lex Luthor also greets Rohak and his buddies well. Superman tells them of the mystery of his alternate version, which they all agree to help him. Kerud, Lamil, Branic and Lonas arrive at the crime scene: the alley, where they find Aken burnt to death inside a police cab and start searching for evidence, but they found some. At a shopping centre in Oklahoma City, Kerud is taking some medication when a member of the alternate Superman's team, Bray Wyatt, dressed up as Regime Cyborg, attacks him as he encounters him, Branic and Rohak. As they escape into a parking lot, Bray steals a food truck, but an unknown female wrestler, A.J. Lee the Diva, steals a Viper car and flips the three warriors into it. A wild car chase ensues, with A.J. using her gun to shoot the truck from the window and even shooting out the front window for her to get to the car's hood and shoots the truck, but Bray's gun hits the Viper's tires. As they enter a crowded police area, the Viper flips and knocks over a bus in the process. They manages to escape, but the police find the truck as they come near it to investigate empty. Bray Wyatt had also escaped. Meanwhile, Paige, wearing a leather suit and cat ears, and Taryn have the alternate Superman tied to a mousetrap with Ilan about to use the knife to cut the rope to spring the trap on him unless the alternate Superman joins her. Kenat and her allies, meanwhile, meet the rest of the stars. (Dwayne Johnson (aka The Rock), Vince MacMahon, the chairman, Michael Cole, the commentator, Michael Mizanin (aka The Miz) and John Cena) The news report had headlines about the car chase and the sighting of the Alternate Superman and his allies. Beron tries to find vital clues to whoever Superman's doppelganger was around the studio, reporting to some of the warriors in the progress. Lois Lane takes Kenat in for training to fight the Alternate Superman's allies. The old Superman, Oliver and Lamil arrive at Williamette and split up to look for clues about his alternate. Superman and Lamil are attacked by Larry Chiang and Brock Mason, who Superman defeats both of them while Oliver finds 3 Midnight Clowns outside a house with an electric panel as he talks to whoever it was inside. He asks questions and dodges their attacks. One of the clowns shows Lamil a lighter with a message until he strikes the panel with his chainsaw, electrocuting himself, the others suffering the same fate. Oliver picks up the lighter and re-joins Superman. Kenat, meanwhile, trains with Lois and because she is flexible and is a cheerleader and a good gymnast, she easily beats Lois in a battle in an empty boxing ring with no people watching them, except being found out by Rohak, Tezan and Kerud. Later, as Kenat and her friends watched the wrestlers (especially A.J.) battle in the arena filled with hundreds of thousands of people, Green Lantern, Oliver, Wonder Woman and The Flash encounter more villainous wrestlers from the Alternate Superman's Regime: Marty Wright (dressed as Regime Sinestro), Brock Lesnar (dressed as Regime Black Adam) and Melina Perez (dressed as Regime Killer Frost). Green Lantern and Oliver defeated Marty, Wonder Woman defeats Brock and The Flash defeats Melina. Then, the mystery comes to breaking point. Beron has found an attribute: whoever this alternate Superman was is a male person, so A.J. can't be him. Oliver, meanwhile, has Colonel Buckshot tied to a mattress with the sleepy Zombie Boss starting up the machine. He, John and Dwayne take him to Paige and leave him behind. As the search continues, Rohak is with Kenat in a bar. As he talks to her about the Alternate Superman's plan, Colonel Buckshot, the Zombie Boss and the Cyclops enter and starts harassing people. Rohak and his lover, Kenat, use martial arts on them, knocking out the three villains as another message from Beron shows that the Alternate Superman has a bare chest and a beard. In the morning, Dwayne sends Rohak and the Mystery Inc. team another message, which Rohak responds as he says that a trident was stolen from a museum as did a sword and a shield, along with a tiara and bracelets. Rohak thinks Tessa Blanchard is the Alternate Superman's lieutenant, Regime Wonder Woman, and leaves the building. On the way out, Rohak smacks Marty in the horrid-looking face with a heavy book, knocking some of his teeth out. Lois Lane arrives to pick them up and take them to Freedom Hall to meet up with Green Lantern and the rest of the gang. In Miami, Tonesh, Haro, Galna, Ilan and Lex interrogate The Miz. Elsewhere, Superman, Ramso, Lamil and Branic fight Samoa Joe (dressed as Regime Shazam), Big Show (dressed as Aquaman) and Trinity (dressed as Regime Hawkgirl). The fight between Ramso and Trinity was fierce, both used acrobatics and martial arts, Lamil and Branic using them on Big Show and Samoa Joe, but the three kids and the man of steel defeated the wrestlers, Ramso knocking Trinity out cold after an intense battle. Beron and the other superheroes and wrestler stars discuss their plan in Dallas about the attributes they've gathered and the new one he had found: the villain is acrobatic like Kenat, which rules out Dwayne Johnson and John Cena. Tonesh and her team arrive from their hunt and found numerous pictures each with the words "Bring me my crown!" on it. Beron quickly answers the question: Benjamin Satterly (who he calls himself Adrian Neville in the wrestling ring) is Regime Superman, to Clark's shock. The stars leave for their match-up, leaving the warriors and the superheroes to further plans for getting Benjamin. Taryn Southern sees the final battle and becomes excited to get filming the action. October 5, 2010. In the WWE arena, the divas get ready for their performances while the warriors are ready to fight the remaining members of the Regime. When it was A.J's turn, she did an awesome routine displaying her flexibility. Kenat, Tezan and Melka are wandering if they are ever going to make the cheerleading title with Beron's help, but they are interrupted by more members of the Alternate Superman's Regime: Tessa Blanchard (dressed as Regime Wonder Woman), Lisa Marie Varon (as Regime Raven) and Paul Bearer (as Regime Nightwing). Elsewhere, The Flash fights Ryback, who is a Yellow Lantern, and defeats him. Melka and Beron take on Regime Nightwing while Kenat and Tezan fight Lisa and Tessa, both Kenat and Tezan use their gymnastics, martial arts and cheerleading moves on the two villainesses and all of them blocking their attacks. The three girls manage to beat all three of the villain heels with Beron defeating Bearer for Melka, then head to the show for their cheerleading performance, rallying Fera on the way. In a restaurant, the superheroes, superstars and warriors were having dinner and discussing about the final battle. Due to all the clues they have gathered, they were able to figure out Benjamin Satterly's doing as Regime Superman. But Beron had a surprise: Lois Lane was Satterly's next target. This scared the people at the restaurant and the waitress. It was a shock to even Superman, too. Eventually, they finished the dinner and head back to their locations to talk about what happened. In the WWE Arena backstage part, Nejad picked Beron to fight Adrian Neville, because he is Batman and he knows everything. Taryn Southern then says "This will be the biggest fight ever!" as Beron heads to the ring to face Regime Superman. The others take their seats to watch the final fight take place. Kenat, Tezan, Ramso and Fera head to the cheerleading show and execute their routine as they were called in next. They did it perfectly, remembering the words and the moves and performing more acrobatic moves of their own while Branic plays "Back In Black" on the drums. In the WWE arena, Beron faces Benjamin Satterly in the ring. He scolds him for all of the bad things he had done and tells him that the old Superman could've been more helpful than you. But a fight between Beron and Satterly starts. Beron narrowly misses Satterly's attack, then strikes back with his brutal martial arts force. Satterly then tries to cheat to help him win, but Beron counters them all back at him. The Dark Knight uses it his grappling hook and multiple gadgets to weaken Satterly, before knocking him down, winning the match and ending his tyranny. Lex Luthor arrests Satterly for becoming Regime Superman and sends him to Arkham Asylum. His comrades, also knocked out, were also cuffed by the police as the warriors know already. In the ending scene, Superman thanks the warriors for solving the warriors and says he will recruit them in 2012 sometime. Rohak feels over the moon with this choice. After that, the warriors say goodbye to the superheroes and Lex before leaving the city and heading for a new adventure. Scenes * Chapter 1: Prologue: The Alternate Superman * Chapter 2: A Big Day Ahead * Chapter 3: The Dark Knight Meets The Man of Steel * Chapter 4: A Mystery Unfolds * Chapter 5: The Shop Riot * Chapter 6: A Flood Of Crime * Chapter 7: Meeting The WWE Stars * Chapter 8: The Last Laugh * Chapter 9: Kenat Trains With Lois * Chapter 10: First Battles * Chapter 11: Breaking Point * Chapter 12: Rohak's Date * Chapter 13: "I'm The Man." * Chapter 14: Getting Closer * Chapter 15: The Culprit Is Revealed! * Chapter 16: The Show Begins! * Chapter 17: Getting Prepared * Chapter 18: The Final Battle Begins! * Chapter 19: Batman vs. Superman * Chapter 20: Adventure's End Obstacles Los Angeles (Southwest and Northwest) # Floating Steps # Downhill Jump # Balance Bridge # Slider Jump # Devil Steps # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Wedge # Pole Grasper # Invisible Ladder Oklahoma City (Midwest and Midsouth) # Floating Steps # Ring Swing # Log Runner # The Hinge # Bar Hop # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Arm Rings # Rolling Steel # Spider Climb Miami (Northeast and Southeast) # Floating Steps # Big Dipper # Slack Ladder # Pipe Slider # Grip Hang # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Minefield # Body Prop # Spider Climb Insurgency * Kenat (Daphne Blake) * Kerud (Shaggy Rogers) * Ramso (Enchantress) * Galna (Elektra) * Rohak (Fred Jones / Blue Beetle) leader * Tonesh * Melka * Haro * Branic (Nightwing) * Tezan (Velma Dinkley / Hawkgirl) * Nejad * Lamil (Sinestro) * Fera (Raven) * Ilan * Beron (Batman) * The Flash * Superman * Taryn Southern * Lois Lane * Lex Luthor * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Dwayne Johnson (The Rock) * A.J. Lee * John Cena (defected from Nexus) * Paige (Lois's ally, took her name as Catwoman) * Michael Mizanin (The Miz) * Oliver Ragen '''(Blue Arrow) One Earth Regime * '''Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman) * Tessa Blanchard (Regime Wonder Woman) * Bray Wyatt (Regime Cyborg) * Lisa Marie Varon (Regime Raven) * Trinity (Regime Hawkgirl) * Marty Wright (Boogeyman / Regime Sinestro) * Paul Bearer (Regime Nightwing) * Samoa Joe (Regime Shazam) * Brock Lesnar (Regime Black Adam) * Big Show (Regime Aquaman) * Ryback (Yellow Lantern) * Melina Perez (Regime Killer Frost) * Colonel Buckshot * Zombie Boss * Cyclops Quotes * Raven: WWE NXT Clash Quotes Mystery Results * Villain: ''' Superman (alternate version) * '''Attributes: '''Is a male person, has a beard, has a bare chest, is acrobatic, says 'Bring me my crown!" * '''Suspects: Benjamin Satterly, John Cena, Michael Mizanin (The Miz), Vince MacMahon * Culprit: Benjamin Satterly * Reason: He wanted his crown (the championship belt) after Paige stole it from him, because she knew he can't cheat any further after she broke up with him. Songs * I Gotta Feeling * The Little Things (Kenat's theme) * Back In Black * Our World * Still I Fly (End Title) Cliffhangers Cliffhanger 1 Holy Bat-Trap! What a decision! A life of crime or no life at all!! There's no way out! Or is there?? Tune in next week for the shocking answer!! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel!!! Cliffhanger 2 Are our eyes deceiving us? Colonel Buckshot quilted to a mattress!! The Zombie Boss led by the mysterious Blue Arrow to be the sleeping pawn in Catwoman's cat-and mouse-game?? Wait on pins and needles!! You'll find out tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Category:Movies Category:2010 Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Crime Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels